There are many types of vision systems that provide virtual or augmented reality displays. In particular, wearable technology such as head mounted displays (HMD) is becoming more popular. User experiences with virtual objects of a virtual or augmented reality environment are generally enhanced when those experiences closely resemble a user's experience with interacting with real-world objects.